This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Salisbury-type axle housings are well known in the art and comprise a carrier housing and a pair of axle tubes that are fixedly coupled to the carrier housing. The carrier housing is configured to house a differential assembly, an input pinion and a ring gear, and is commonly formed of cast iron or aluminum. The carrier housing is typically designed for use in a given packaging space that is dependent on the particular vehicle that the axle housing will be integrated into. While the known carrier housings are suited for their intended purpose, they nevertheless remain susceptible to improvement.